


Sanji in love

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Figlio del mare [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bad Ending, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Sanji ha sempre avuto un rapporto tutto suo con l'amore.Raccolta ispirata a 'Primo amore' di Bakakitsune.





	Sanji in love

 

Sanji in love

  
  


Primo amore... ogni volta

“Amo Susanna!” gridò Sanji. Gli occhi gli presero la forma di cuori e dimenò le gambe fino a renderle una confusa macchia nera. 

Zef si voltò, i suoi baffi tremarono.

“Lo dici ogni volta, sciocco!” lo rimproverò. Gli tirò un calcio e lo mandò a sbattere contro il muro.

“Smettila di dire idiozie e pela le patate!” urlò. 

Sanji si staccò dalla parete e tentò di colpirlo con una serie di calci.

“Vecchio idiota! Le altre erano cotte, questo amore!” strillò. 

Il più vecchio scoppiò a ridere. 

Sanji strinse la sigaretta tra i denti e si avvicinò ai fornelli.

“E con quelle patate farò un capolavoro, altro che pelarle” sibilò.

[110].

 

  
  


Delusione

Sanji si piegò e appoggiò vassoio d’argento sopra il tavolo. Chiuse gli occhi e il vento freddo gli sbatté contro il viso facendogli mulinare i corti capelli biondi intorno al volto. Si affacciò oltre la balaustra del primo piano del ristorante. Sgranò gli occhi vedendo Susanna mettersi sulle punte e premere le labbra contro quelle di un altro giovane. Si morse il labbro a sangue, strinse i pugni e mosse velocemente la gamba.

-Susanna, mi hai deluso- pensò.

“Sarà meglio che me ne vada entro domani o rischierò di nuovo di uccidere qualcuno a calci”. Deglutì a vuoto sentendo la gola secca.

“Zef mi annegherebbe se gli portassi l’ennesima grana”.

[110].

   


Principe azzurro

Zoro rinfoderò le spade e si voltò. Sudore e sangue scendevano lungo il suo petto nudo su cui spiccava la cicatrice.

“Idiota, possibile che ti debba sempre salvare?!” urlò. Sanji osservò i suoi muscoli, avvertì una fitta al basso ventre e la punta delle orecchie bruciargli.

-Ti odio perché ti amo- pensò. Strinse la sigaretta tra i denti.

“Non te l’avevo chiesto stupido Marimo”. Si tolse gli occhiali da sole, premendo la ferita sanguinante alla spalla con la mano.

“Non è colpa mia se hai la sindrome da principe azzurro” sibilò.

“Vai a farti fottere cuocastro di terza categoria!” urlò Zoro.

“Dopo di te, spadaccino di quarantesimo ordine!” gridò Sanji.

[110].

 

Bacio

-Se sto con Zoro cucino meglio, se sono geloso di Zoro rischio di bruciare le pietanze. Ho deciso. Devo mettermi con lui per non mettere a rischio la mia arte culinaria prima dell’All blue- rifletté. Vide Zoro sdraiato a gamba aperte sul ponte. Le guance erano arrossate, gli occhi neri vitrei ed era sommerso tra bottiglie vuote.

-Adesso o mai più- pensò. Si piegò e gli appoggiò la bocca sulle labbra. Zoro lo spintonò.

“Sopracciglio a ricciolo vuoi morire?!” gridò. Il biondo abbassò il capo e sospirò facendo alzare uno sbuffo di fumo.

“Contraccambiami, idiota!” ordinò. Tirò un calcio in testa a Zoro facendogli perdere i sensi.

[107].

 

  


Sorriso

Zoro digrignò i denti premendoli contro l’impugnatura della spada.

“Allora, ci hai riflettuto alga?! O quel cervello è troppo bloccato per arrivare al concetto che voglio stare con te?” domandò Sanji. Roronoa parò dei calci infuocati con le spade aggrottando le sopracciglia.

“Pensare le tue chiappe tra le gambe di qualcun altro o una femmina tra le tue cosce ammetto che fa diminuire la mia potenza, ma non voglio mettermi con uno stron**tto dalle sopracciglia a ricciolo!” gridò.

“Io non voglio cucinare peggio per te!” urlò Sanji. Zoro  _sorrise_. Saltò, evitando una serie di calci.

“Propongo di stare insieme senza dirci sdolcinatezze come ‘ti amo’” ringhiò.

“Approvato” ribatté Sanji,  _sorridendo_.

[110].

 

  
  


Lacrime

“Perché?! Perché idiota?! Cazzo, perché non mi hai permesso di aiutarti?!” gridò Sanji. Le lacrime gli rigarono il viso, gli occhi rossi erano gonfi. Tirò un calcio al muro di legno sfondandolo. Fu scosso da una serie di tremiti e ansimò.

“Avremmo dovuto combatterlo insieme Bartholomew maledetto cocciuto! Pezzo di merda di uno spadaccino idiota!” urlò. Zoro cercò di alzarsi, fu raggiunto da una serie di fitte e tornò a sdraiarsi sulla stuoia. Le bende si sporcarono di sangue fresco.

“Ricordati che, quando ho accettato di fotterti, non ha significato fossimo una coppia vera” sibilò.

-Cazzo, non è giusto che debba soffrire solo io per questa maledetta relazione- pensò Sanji.

[110].

 


End file.
